


The wilds imagines

by Aparks330



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Toni shalifoe/reader, shelby goodkind/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aparks330/pseuds/Aparks330
Summary: Just imagines of The wilds characters.
Kudos: 8





	1. Shelby Goodkind x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Shelby Goodkind x Reader

"We're running pretty low on water. Someone should run get more." Dot announces " Fatin it's your turn".

Fatin rolls her eyes, getting up anyways. "Well I'm not going alone so which one of you are coming with me." I quickly get up and volunteer myself noticing the annoyance that passes through my best friend Shelby.

"Alright let's go then." Fatin says.

We walk off the beach and through the forest in a comfortable silence until Fatin speaks up. "So you and Shelby what's the story there?"

"What do you mean? We're friends. Not much of a story." I reply

"Oh please. I know tension when I see it and you guys definitely want to get into each others pants."

I scoff which I guess Fatin takes as a confession.

"So you guys are in love." She says knowingly.

"I never said that." I said almost too quickly "oh look, water."

"Come on, admit it. You've got a thing for her." Fatin pushes. When noticing my hesitation for a reply she softens. "Okay, Sit." She says pulling me down to sit on a rock. "Spill. What's going on? "

I sigh sadly. "Back home in Texas me and Shelby never really talked or even noticed each other. But I did know her asshole of a boyfriend, Andrew, he only really wanted her for sex but when she wouldn't give in he went to others to fulfill his needs." Shaking my head at the memory. "I felt bad so I became friends with her to try and maybe get her away from him to soften the blow.

Fatin Hm's to indicate that she's listening.

"One day we went to a bowling alley to hang out and after a while we were just talking and suddenly when I looked at her I just felt... different about her."

"So why aren't you together then?" Fatin asks.

"Well living in Texas and everyone we know being the most homophobic people ever." I explain. "Not to mention Shelby herself thinks that being gay is one of the worst things that can ever happen to someone."

After a few moments of silence I finally speak, "We should head back, Its getting late."

We walk back to camp in an awkward silence. When we get back Shelby is very obviously ignoring me. The conversation dies down and everyone goes to sleep except me and Shelby so I go up to her to try and talk things out.When she sees me approach she starts to walk away.

"Okay what is going on? you've been ignoring me since I got back from the water run. What's wrong?"

" Why do you care? Shouldn't you be hanging with Fatin anyways?" She says snarkily.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it's pretty obvious you're close. You sure you aren't in love with her or something." She replies.

"I'm definitely not but what would be the problem if I was?"

Shelby pauses and looks at the ground.

"You're jealous? Aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe I like you and it's so obvious that you just don't feel the same." Shelby says nervously almost disgusted with herself.

" And how do you know that? Hm? I mean just a few hours ago I was spilling my guts out to Fatin about how much I'm in love with you."

"Wait, Really?"

"Is it really not obvious? Who wouldn't be in love with someone like you?" I say.  
I went to walk away after a lack of a reply when suddenly the blonde turns me and kisses me with so much passion that it was intoxicating.

"I love you too." Shelby says with a big smile.


	2. Leah Rilke x Reader

Has anyone seen y/n? I haven't in hours" Leah questions."Yeah I haven't seen her either" Fatin admits almost as worried for y/n as Leah is.

"She said she was gonna take a walk through the forest. Scavenge for food or water. That was a while ago though." Dot announces.

"What? So you just let her go off on her own?" Leah says with anger. "Pretty reckless. Don't you think?"

"Hey, let's not freak out, okay? It's not Dotties fault." Shelby says being the mediator of the group. "Why don't we just go and find her? Together."

"If we're going to go we should leave now. It's going to get dark in about 2 hours." Nora speaks up.

All eight of the girls head out into the wilderness to form a search mission. A while past by with no sign of y/n anywhere except for footprints that weren't leading to anything.

"Maybe we should head back. It's getting dark and I don't think any of us want to be out here when it's that late." Dot breaks the silence. The other makes sounds of agreement except for Leah.

"No, we have to find her. I can't lose her. I just can't." Leah says with tears in her eyes. Turning around to shout her name.

After a few minutes the group hears mumbles coming from a few feet away. They walked towards the sound and found y/n sitting against a tree holding her ankle in pain. "y/n! Are you okay? What happened?" Leah panics.

"I just wanted to find food or something but I fell and hurt my ankle so I haven't been able to move for a while." You reply.

"So you just stayed silent? Why didn't you call for help?" Rachel says with a certain snark.

"I tried for like an hour but no one came and I got tired so I just gave up."

"Alright well it's getting dark so let's get out of here." Dot says with her usual authority.

You head back with Leah and Toni teaming up to help you walk. By the time the group gets back it's almost pitch black.

Everyone except you and Leah try to get some sleep. "What's going on in pretty head of yours?" You say to break the tension.

"What if I lost you? I don't think I could've lived with that." She answers with her usual panic.

"It's just a sprained ankle. Nothing to really worry about."What if we didn't find you? Then you would've been as good as dead."

It goes to an uncomfortable silence before you speak up again. "Look Leah I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry that I worried you but I'm all good now."

"Yeah, i guess. But if you ever do that again and leave without letting me know then I swear to god I might kill you myself."

"I won't do anything like this again. I promise." You say as you hold up your pinky in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Leah rolls her eyes with a smile but hooks her pinky onto yours. Kissing you passionately afterwards.

"I love you." She whispers before laying her head on your chest.

"I love you." You says for only her to hear as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of a future off the island.


	3. Wish you were sober Part one (Fatin Jadmani x Reader)

“Why are we even here? You don’t even like these people.” I say trying to get Fatin to leave the party that smelled of cheap alcohol and weed.

“A party is a party. And I need to get drunk and have some fun.” She answers.

“Is that why I’m here? Am I the so called fun?”

“Exactly. See you get it.”

For the past few months every time Fatin has gotten drunk suddenly she’s like in love with me and is all over me. But as soon the alcohol wears off I’m practically nothing, barely even a friend. Probably because she’s ashamed of the fact that she could be attracted to women. I am barely sipping on a cup of alcohol when I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a loud Fatin asking me to dance.

“Come onnnn. Dance with me.” She said slurring her words.

Even in her annoyingly drunken state I couldn’t say no to her. Although she’s probably just using me as a toy she plays with whenever she gets bored that doesn’t stop me from being madly in love with the girl. So I danced knowing that in the morning she would pretend I don’t exist. In the moment it felt great, her body against mine, her eyes aren’t filled with shame. It’s almost as if everything’s okay and someday the drunken rendezvous will turn into normal everyday life but I knew as soon as the alcohol left her system, that was nothing but a fantasy I just dreamt of happening.

“Let’s get out of here.” She stated.

She pulled me out of the house towards her expensive Range Rover kissing me as soon as we’re out of sight. Although she drunk the way she kisses me is as gentle as ever, almost as if there’s some feeling behind it. The kiss ended as quickly as it began and I started driving to her house.

When we arrived Fatin kisses me on her doorstep before quickly dragging me up the stairs into her room, locking the door behind her. And this began the almost weekly night of closeness we shared, ending hours later.

Fatin only really had two rules when it came to our weekly hookups, 1. No sleepovers even if I’m too tired or drunk to want to go home and 2. Never mention anything that happened the night before to anyone not even her.

But on this night I guess we both fell asleep which I didn’t realize until she was practically pushing me out of her bed, almost yelling at me to get up and get out of her house.

“Get out. I told you no sleepovers.” Fatin said with a certain amount of panic.

“I’m sorry. I was tired.”

“You think I care?” She says while rolling her eyes.

I pause to think and I’ve finally had enough.

“Yeah,okay. But if I leave then I’m never coming back. Not on Saturday nights when you’re drunk or Wednesday when you’re bored and need someone to play with.”

“What do you mean?” She asks, noticeably hurt by my choice of words. Which tells me that her feelings are deeper than what she chooses to show me.

“Come on. Every weekend you get drunk. You take me home, fuck me and then pretend I don’t exist.”

“No that’s not-“ she tries explain.

“At school you see me in the hallways and walk right past me. If I interact with you at a party before you’re at least buzzed than you practically hate me. And you really think I’m okay with that? You think that doesn’t hurt me?” Raising my voice and coming to tears. “It’s great and all but I just I wish you were sober when you did it.”

“y/n i didn’t mean to hurt you. I can’t have people know that I-“

“That you what? You like girls? Or just this specific girl?”

“I-“

“No. Save it. I’m done.”

And with that I walked out of her house without looking back.


	4. Loved At Last Part One (Toni Shalifoe x Reader)

“Me and y/n are going to go walk through the forest. See if we can find water or something.”

“Yeah and Toni you’re coming with us.” I say.

Toni looks up with her signature look of disgust. “What, Why!?” She exclaims with annoyance.

“Because sitting there being angry and doing nothing isn’t helping anyone.” 

Toni rolls her eyes but gets up nonetheless.

As you are walking through the forest you found yourself getting quickly fed up with Toni and Shelby’s constant bickering, mostly coming from Toni who loves to personally attack everyone that she doesn’t get along with. As soon as I zone back in I hear Shelby say “Do you ever think maybe your brain could use a little… scrub?” Which is obviously a jab at Toni’s sexuality. And knowing Toni she isn’t going to just let that slide without doing something.

We kept walking and just as I thought Toni got her revenge went she let a branch swing and hit Shelby in the face. Which leads to her bleeding from the side of her head and falling down a hill. Both Me and Toni chase after her and when we catch up Shelby walks away and goes back to the others.

“Dude, What the fuck? Why would you do that?” I shout at Toni. “ Injuring people while stuck on a deserted island isn’t going to help anyone.”

“I’m sorry but did you hear what she said? She’s a homophobic piece of shit.” Toni replies.

“That doesn’t mean you snap and hurt people.”

“Whatever.” Toni says as she walks off to a nearby cliff and sits down. I followed her and sat next to her.

“Remember that day back at school, when I hurt someone at a soccer game so they made me make banners for the pep rally and you were practicing Basketball and I got bored so you helped me learn how to shoot a basketball.” Toni nods with a smile. “You were so happy and calm. Sometimes I wonder where that Toni went.”

“Well you go through enough shit and you change.” Toni replies. It goes silent for a few seconds. “You still play soccer?”

“Nope. I quit.”

“Why? Weren’t you team captain?” Toni questions.

“Yeah but I just got bored and figured that it wasn’t really going anywhere so I just stopped.”

“Hm.” She says. “Why are you even friends with me? I mean you’re you and I’m foster kid with anger issues.”

“I don’t know. I just like you I guess.” I say. “Why do you try and push me away at any chance you get?”

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you and it scares the shit out of me.” She quietly admits. “After Regan I don’t want to go through something like that again. My anger is out of control and I’m probably going to hurt you no matter what.” Toni keeps rambling for a seconds before I lean in and kiss her to shut her up.

“I think I love you too.” I admit. Toni smiles the biggest I’ve seen since arrived here.


	5. In This Together (Leah Rilke x Reader)

“So I met this guy.” Leah announces with a smile.

“Oh really? Who?” I say not really paying attention. Only looking up when she shows me a picture on the back of her book.

“Him.”

“Leah…” I start

“Look I know what you’re going to say and it’s not like that. He actually likes me. We connected and I’ve never had this before. I think I’m in love.”

“He’s a grown man, who’s knowingly going out with a minor… that’s not creepy to you?”

“What? No. He’s not that kind of person. He’s a good guy.” Leah tries to explain.

“No he’s a predator.” I noticed that Leah wasn’t going to change her mind so I got up. “Whatever. I have to go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I went to leave but before I could Leah stopped me.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Because I’m not going to enable your delusions. He’s a predator. You’re 16. He’s almost twice your age. You don’t see a problem with that?” I try to reason with her.

“You’re jealous. Aren’t you? Because you can’t find something like me and Jeff and you can’t find that kind of happiness. It figures. You always have been jealous of me and anyone I liked.”

“That is ridiculous. Why do you always have to turn things into something it’s not? I’m not jealous. I just see the truth of what’s going on here. He’s taking advantage of you and if you can’t see that than I can’t help you anymore.”

“Whatever. Just don’t come running back to me when you get over yourself.” Leah says before running off to her car.

I said I wasn’t jealous but the truth is I was. But not in the way she thinks I am. I’m fully in love with my best friend and she can’t see it. But not only that I’m just trying to protect her. She’s my best friend and I don’t want her to get her. After a few weeks I heard that Leah had gotten her heart broken and is going a little insane. I didn’t really believe until she came up to me in the schools courtyard.

“You did it didn’t you?” She practically yelled.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You sent him my birth certificate, right? You couldn’t handle me being happy without you so you just ruin my first real relationship.”

“I heard that you were going a little crazy but wow you really aren’t thinking right. Why would I do something like that. I may not have approved of whatever was happening but I would never purposefully hurt you. No matter what.”

“Right. I want you to call him and tell him what you did and tell him that you aren’t going to tell anyone about it.”

“Seeing as I didn’t do anything at all I don’t see that happening. Now I really hope that you get the help you need and you can come to the truth of your reality but until then I’m done.”

I walk away before she can say something trying to forget all my feelings In an attempt to not turn around and comfort the girl who used to be my best friend but is now just a stranger who I can barely recognize.

A few more weeks had passed and I was just starting to forget the pain of abandoning the girl I was so in love with but then I heard about her accident and all I could feel was worry for her. So I made the terrible mistake of visiting her in the hospital which resulted in being threatened with being escorted out by security if I didn’t leave.

She healed up after a few months and I received a panicked phone call from Leah.

“Can you come over? I know you probably hate me right now but I need someone. I can’t take this anymore. Please.”

My heart broke for her so I obviously left as fast as I could to comfort my best friend as much as possible. When I arrived it was as if nothing between us ever changed but there was an odd feelings, a good one.

After half an hour of silence I finally spoke up. “So, how are you?”

“I’m okay. Not good but not as bad as I was.”

“That’s good. I’m glad it’s getting better.”

Suddenly Leah sits up and starts straddling my lap, staring into my eyes and placing her hands on my cheeks.

“Help me forget him.” She whispers.

“W-what?”

“Please. I know that you like me. I need a distraction.”

“Leah I don’t want to take advantage of your mental state right now.”

She kisses me for a few seconds. “Come on, just this once.”

I give in knowing that we both want this. The next morning I wake up with no clothes on next to Leah. I feel a her move a little and put her head into my neck.

“Good morning.” She finally says.

“Morning.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something”

“Hm?”

“My parents are making me go on a trip to Hawaii in the summer on some kind of retreat. To cure my sadness or something. I want you to come with me. It’ll be nice to go with someone I enjoy being around.”

“My parents will never go for that.”

“I’ll talk to them. They love me.” She smiles and leans in to kiss me.

We laid there in complete calmness with no other worries except each other, not knowing the chaos the next few months would hold.


	6. Loved At Last Part Two (Toni Shalifoe x Reader)

“We should head back before the others wonder where we went.” Toni speaks up.

“You’re probably right.” I say while leaning my head on her shoulder. “But I kind of don’t wanna stop this.”

“Me either but we don’t want to worry them.” She says before kissing my forehead. 

After a few seconds we head back to our makeshift campsite. Just as we thought the other girls immediately starting asking questions about our whereabouts. “So, Where were you two lovebirds? Doing it in the woods?” Fatin says, with her usual sexual humor.

“Um No, We took a wrong turn and got lost.” Toni responded awkwardly.  
“Right.”

By the time we settled down it had gotten dark and we all went to bed. Toni avoided my line of sight the rest night which had been surprising seeing how she’s always preaching about being yourself. Maybe she’s embarrassed or scared. After overthinking for what felt like hours I finally fell asleep until I felt Dot shaking me awake.

“It’s morning. you and Fatin are on water duty.” She tells me.

“Ugh. Great.” I respond.

“Wow. Thanks.” Fatin says with a smirk. “Let’s go. I want to get this over with.”

I groan but I get up nonetheless following Fatin into the woods. It was silent until she started asking questions.

“So, You an Toni? What’s going on there?”

“To be honest, I really don’t know. I mean yesterday she confesses her love to me and then just an hour later she’s ignoring me.”

“Let’s be real here, Toni is stubborn and probably won’t continue showing her feelings unless you make her.”

“What are talking about?”

“Well she’s obviously a fiery person and I’m guessing she gets jealous easily. I propose that we flirt until she breaks.” She says with a smile.

“That sounds like a death wish for the both of us. But why not. I’ve got nothing to loose.”

We fill up cans with water and start walking back to the others. When we get back the other girls are sitting around fire. When we walk onto the beach laughing Toni looks up at us with a slight glare in her eyes. Her eyes were hinting for me to sit next to her but I made the decision to take a seat in between Fatin and Leah which seemed to fire up Toni even more. 

“So, What are you guys gonna do when we get out of here?” Dot asks the group.

Everyone answers with variations of just getting away from their families and going for their dreams. Then the attention turned on me.

“y/n?” Fatin asks with a flirtatious smile.

“I honestly have no idea. I pretty much just want to get out of my parents house. Maybe just travel to somewhere.”

“Need a partner for that? Sounds better than going back to the house with my parents.” Fatin asks hoping to start some kind of flirtation.

“I would be honored.” I smile then sneaking a glance at Toni who seems to be biting her lip to control the jealously in her chest. Which is surprising seeing as she’s been ignoring me since last night.

“Well we should get some rest. Make sure we have energy.” Shelby declares and everyone agrees. We all sleep through the night and when we wake up Toni is still ignoring me and I’m starting to regret this whole Fatin flirting mission. Suddenly a bag of chips float on shore and everybody wants them to their selves except me, I couldn’t care less about it. Shelby proposed a shelter building competition which no one except Dot was excited for. When it came to choosing teams I secretly hopes Toni would convince Shelby to pick me which didn’t work out when Fatin told Dot to choose me for their team which included them, Rachel, and Leah.

Unsurprisingly, Fatin practically refused to do any other work until she wandered off to try and find something to make a roof with. Leah had obviously taken this personally and caused a commotion when Fatin came back which caused Leah to go into the ocean worrying everyone but she wasn’t the center of attention for long. 

“I can do it myself Nora!” Toni exclaims, Knocking over their shelter in the process and then something in her snapped. Grabbing the axe she started hitting the shelter over and over again which scared everyone but especially her best friend Martha who ran away after Toni’s outburst. Toni ran over to her disappearing for a while but when they came back there was one shelter built so we all piled in on top of each other. I was sitting in front of Toni and next to Fatin, Who was still fighting with Leah. Toni giving me a dirty look every couple minutes and making a snarky comment. Eventually Fatin was fed up with Leah and her criticisms.

“You know what? I’m leaving.” Fatin announced while getting up.

Feeling the daggers coming from Toni’s eyes I also felt the need to leave. “Yeah, I’m out too.” I say following Fatin into the darkness which caused the rest of the girls to speak up with worried comments telling us to stay.

After we got a little ways from the campsite Fatin speaks up, “God, all I wanted was water. And Leah had to make a huge deal of it. I don’t even know what her problem with me is.”

“She’s probably just jealous or something. I wouldn’t take it to heart.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not.”

“You can have one of my drinks. I’ve barely touched them anyways.”

“I always knew I could count on you.” She pauses. “So I see our Toni plan is working.”

“Yeah it is but I think we may have just made it worse somehow.” 

Me and Fatin spent hours talking and taking walks waiting for the sun to come up. Eventually I found myself finding a friend in Fatin, She’s definitely deeper than she let’s on. A good friend. When the sun came up we ventured into the woods searching for any sign of food or water. Apparently we were gone for a while which caused a search party to head our way.

“We have to find them.” Leah says close to tears. Everyone stayed silent except Toni who agreed.

“We can’t leave them out there. Not after what happened yesterday.”

And with that the group headed into the woods.


	7. Wish You Were Sober Part Two (Fatin Jadmani x Reader)

“I can’t believe you’re making me go on this trip.” Apparently sending me off on a retreat is the way solve my problems.

“You’ve been acting out. This was recommended to me by your friend,Fatin’s parents. I don’t know what to do with you anymore.” My mom explains.

“First of all, she’s not my friends. Secondly, is she gonna be there? Because if so that’s more reason not to go.”

“Come on we’re gonna be late.”

The car ride to the airport was quiet. I was silently hoping that Fatin would magically not show up. But that hope was crushed when I walked on the plane and saw the beauty sitting in front of me, applying make up. And just them all of my feelings for the girl came rushing back to me. She spotted me and gave me a small and awkward smile but I tried to ignore her which didn’t work seeing as I sit right behind here.

“I propose an ice breaker.” A southern blonde speaks up. I was paired up with presumably angry girl named Toni but somehow Fatin found a way to sit next to me in an attempt to rekindle whatever we used to share.

“Hey.” She says but I just ignore it. “Can we talk?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For hurting you.”

“It’s a little late for that.”

“I know. But it’s genuine. I feel bad and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I know you think that I want nothing to do with you but that’s not even close to true. I really like you and not just in a friend way which scared me. Liking girls isn’t exactly what my parents or friends expect from me and it definitely wouldn’t be accepted. I don’t know if I could live with myself knowing that I hurt you and you don’t forgive me.”

I was about to reply when the plane started shaking, Fatin grabs on to me crying trying to find comfort in this situation. Suddenly all of the memories of our many nights together, the gentleness of it all even when she acted they she had no feeling in it tells me that everything she said was the truth. She just scared and not just stone cold. And since we’re about to die i couldn’t live with fact that I’d lose her with her thinking I didn’t love or care about her.

“I forgive you.” I whisper.

Before we hit the ground Fatin kisses me passionately as if it would be the last one and uttered a phrase I never would’ve imagine she would say to me.

“I love you.”


	8. Wish You Were Sober Part Three (Fatin Jadmani x Reader)

The next thing I knew I was being pulled from the water towards the shore. Alive. Unbelievable, Right? I finally caught my breath, looking around I only saw 2 people I recognized, Leah and of course Fatin. Both of which we in hysterics after what happened. And some random girl was being given panicked CPR by who I assume by the nickname given by a southern blonde is Dot.

“Who knows CPR?” Dot asks in a panic to which every single girl on the island raised their hands. A strange coincidence.

The almost lifeless girl on the ground finally gained consciousness after some vigorous CPR. Everyone was now sitting around doing absolutely nothing just in shock of the events that has occurred. Except me, with everything in my personal life alone on an island without my parents no matter what the situation was sounded like complete and utter paradise. 

Even with all the chaos I could only think about one thing : Fatin and the slight confession she had before we went down. Did she really mean it? Or did she think she was going to die? Now’s not the time to bring up love but the most I can do is try to offer some comfort and familiarity so I hesitantly walk up to her shivering body, taking a seat, my shoulders mere centimeters away from hers.

“Hey.” I say in an attempt to get her to open up but was met with silence. So I sat there waiting for something, anything just to know that she’s the least bit okay. But she didn’t say anything for what felt like hours until she put her head on my shoulder which gave me a bit of hope.

It was nice and calm until someone had found a phone which caused chaos.

“Everyone think of one number that you know will pick up. We each only have one chance to get a lifeline.” Dot says. Already showing that she’s a natural leader.

“y/n it’s your turn.” She said after a few minutes.

“I don’t know anyone’s number. No one that’ll pick up anyways.”

“Just try.” Fatin speaks up.

“Your phone number is the only one I know in my head.”

“Oh my god. Of course.” She says with a certain amount of shame that discouraged my feelings. “Let me try.”

After that everyone starts talking over each other, when the girl that was barely hanging on collapses on the floor which no one noticed except for Leah who announced “Guys, she’s dead.” Everyone went quiet in shock and gathered around her lifeless body.

After a burial and a slow rendition of Raise a Glass by Pink, Everyone separated into their own groups of familiarity. Except me, With everything that has happened I’m on my own thinking about if a girl loves me or not. Speaking of Fatin walks up to me and sits down.

“Hey.” She says.

“Hi.” I answered which was followed by silence. After a few moments I finally gathered the courage to ask her the question that had been weighing on my mind for the past couple hours. “Did you mean what you said? Before the plane went down?”

She took a deep breath before answering. “Honestly, yeah I think so.”

“you think?”

“My head is all over the place. I mean love may have been strong but I do genuinely like you a lot. And I am sorry for how I treated you.” I didn’t answer. “Are we good?”

“I mean I wouldn’t say 100% good but grudges aren’t my thing and given our situation it’s not the best idea to be cold to each other. Got to stick together to survive.”

With a small smile she gives me a tight hug then looks around making sure no one was around and gave me a gentle kiss putting her hands on my cheeks. “Lay with me?” She says after pulling away and putting her forehead against mine.

“Of course.”

And with that we drifted off to sleep together and it felt as if everything would be okay. But we had no idea what was to come in the next few weeks.


	9. In This Together Part Two (Leah Rilke x Reader)

“I can’t believe you actually convinced my parents to let me go.” I tell Leah. We are currently laying in her bed talking about the trip we were about to go on.

“All I had to do was explain that it would help you stop “acting out” and the fact that I would be there was a plus.”

Before we could say anything else Leah’s mom comes in telling us that we’re about to leave for the airport.

To be quite honest I was nervous for the flight. But Leah being there helped a lot. I’m fairly sure that she’s the love of my life I’ve never loved anyone as much as her.

We had gotten onto the plane and sat in our seats which were right next to each other. All we did for the first few minutes was lay against each other and make small conversation. That was until a southern blonde separated us to force us to socialize with the others on the bus. I ended up being paired with Fatin, the stuck up rich girl from my school. 

“So what are you doing here?” I asked her.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” She answered with snark

“Hm. And here I thought we were friends.”

“I tolerate you which is a big deal. Doesn’t happen to many people.”

“Well I’m honored.”

“So you and Leah? How’s that going?”

“Pretty good. We’re happy.”

Suddenly the plane starts shaking violently, I quickly get up and starting running to Leah but before I can I pass out and have no memory until I wake up on a beach. When I then hear Leah’s voice coming from the ocean.

“y/n/!?! ANYONE???!!”

Everyone on the beach starts running towards the water. Leah had a girl with her who seemed to be unconscious. Everyone ran to the girl except me who ran to Leah who was laying on the ground clearly exhausted.

“Leah are you okay?”

“I mean as okay as I can be.”

“Who here knows cpr?” One girl yells. Everyone on the island raises their hand. Quite a coincidence.

A few hours pass and everyone is trying to process the events that had happened. Me and Leah are sitting in a comfortable silence until I speak up.

“How are you doing?”

“Well, we’re stuck on an island so not great.”

“Right, Well at least we’re together.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the only good part.”

“In this together, Right?”

She smiles, “Right.”

A few days had passed and Leah had become increasingly paranoid and very obviously distant from me and it was showing. Which was pretty hurtful. One day we all got roped into a shelter building competition. Coincidentally me and Leah were on the same team. At some point Leah and Fatin had began arguing due to Fatin’s lack of participation. I wasn’t really paying attention to the argument until Fatin said my name.

“Oh and y/n? Did you know that she still reads her 30 year old exes book every night after you go to sleep?”

Leah looks warily my way to see my reaction. “Fatin…” She says as if it’s a warning.

“What? You don’t want her to know the truth? That you’re still hung up on him and you’re just trying to distract yourself. Because that’s not fair don’t you think?”

Before I knew it Fatin was on the ground with a bloody leg and Leah was walking towards the ocean. Going against my heart I went to Fatin with some bandages we had to help patch her up. I helped her out in silence until she started to apologize. 

“I’m sorry for putting your dirty laundry out there. I shouldn’t have roped you in.”

“It’s all good. I mean I knew something was going on. She’s been distant lately. Even before coming here. It’s not surprising just kind of hurtful.”

“You really love her, huh?”

“Yeah, more than anything but that’s obviously not enough.” I say as I finish cleaning up Fatin’s leg and she gives me a sad smile. When I get to be by myself Leah walks up to me.

“Can we talk?”

“What’s there to talk about? it’s pretty obvious what’s going on.”

“It’s not what you think I promise.”

“You still love him. Jeff. I know that. Even before what Fatin said.”

“I love you.”

“You love the memory of him more than the now of us.”

“No- that’s-”

“It’s hurts because it’s true. I love you more than anything in the entire world and it’s obvious that you don’t feel the same.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it though? Leah I don’t know if I can keep doing this anymore.”

“y/n.. What are you saying?” She whispers close to tears.

“I’m saying that whatever is going on her between us is over. At least until you can figure out your feelings.”

“No, please just give me another chance. I can do better. I promise.”

“Leah I’m not gonna put myself through the hurt.” I start to walk away close to tears. 

“So much for being in this together huh?” Leah says loudly but I ignore her and just walk into the woods. As soon as I get into the woods I sit against a tree and break down in tears almost regretting letting go of the love of my life. Maybe she’ll come to terms with her feelings before the heartbreak gets too much.


	10. Loved At Last Part Three (Toni Shalifoe x Reader)

“FATIN!!! Y/N!!!!!” All of the girls yelled out simultaneously in search of their friends after they had been gone all night. Toni was suddenly regretting her coldness towards the girl she loved yet still felt anger at the fact that she’d rather spend time with Fatin than her.Everyone was screaming out names until Dot caught everyone’s attention.

“Guys, I hate to say this but it’s gonna get dark soon. Maybe we should head back and start fresh in the morning?”

Everyone mumbles agreements except Leah and Toni who shook their heads.

“They’ve already been out there since like early morning at least. We can leave them for longer.” Leah says.

The other girls try and get them to head back.

“Leah’s right. We can’t leave them all alone out there. Especially since all the drama.” Toni tries to reason with the group who eventually agrees to go looking for a little longer.After about 10 more minutes of searching Leah finally spots Fatin and I.

“Heyo.” Fatin says cheerfully.

“Hey guys.” I said looking at Toni who has a relieved expression yet you could still see the jealousy in her eyes.

The group started freaking out and asking questions until Fatin interrupted them.

“Are you done? Because we have something to show you.”

They all followed use through the woods to a waterfall and lake which seemed to brighten all of their moods. While the other girls went into the water to wash off and feel refreshed Me and Fatin sat on a rock bathing in the praise we were getting. Not noticing the increasingly jealous glares coming from Toni.

“You know? After our wonderful bonding time in the last 12 hours I think that you’re one of my favorites on this stupid island.” Fatin tells me.

“I’d have to agree on that. You just get me and it’s nice to have a friend who can relate to you.”

“Yeah.Toni on the other hand, I don’t think she enjoys our budding friendship as much as we do.”

“Right, I should probably talk to her.”

And with that everyone was getting out of the water and heading back to the beach. I caught up with Toni to try adn talk to her.

“Hey, Toni can we talk?”

“Sure.” She says stopping in her tracks.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been ignoring me ever since you confessed your love for me.”

“What’s up with me? I mean you’re the one flirting with the princess. You know, i thought that you actually liked me but obviously that’s not the truth seeing as you’re pursuing other interests.”

“Oh really? Because it seems like i’m not the only. I mean you and Shelby have been awfully close lately.”

“Do not try and turn this around onto me. At least i didn’t run off in the middle of the night with Shelby doing god knows what for hours.”

“What? I can’t have friends?”

“No, That’s not what i meant and you know it.”

Toni was getting angrier by the second, making her fists into balls which I quickly noticed.

“What? Gonna get angry and hit me? Punch your way out of it like always? You know, like you did with Regan?” As soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted it. “Toni... I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“Wow. That’s real low. As a matter of fact maybe you should go for Fatin.” Toni says with tears in her eyes as she walks away.

“Toni! Come on. I didn’t mean it.” I say running after her. She suddenly turns around and gets only an inch away from my face looking at my face, analyzing my expression her eyes softening. 

“Look, I may have overreacted about Fatin but bringing up the regan situation is a bit much. I want this. I want us but i just need some space to think. To calm down. I don’t want to hurt you.” She gives me a small sad smile and then walks away without another word. 

I go back to camp and stay up overthinking and hating myself for what i’ve done to Toni.

Hopefully there’s a happy ending to our story.


	11. Loved At Last Part Four

It had been a couple days since the fight with Toni in the woods. We had barely even looked at each other and when we did it was with misery filled eyes. One night i had felt the overwhelming emotions becoming too much so i went off to the other part of the beach and sat staring at the ocean trying to calm my thoughts but all i could think of was Toni. Specifically the night i realized i was in love with her.

Flashback  
Me and Toni were laying on her truck bed, looking at the stars sitting in a comfortable silence our hands gravitating towards each others. Toni finally broke the silence.  
“So, After high school what are you planning on doing?” She asks with a softer voice than usual.  
“I don’t know. Definitely getting out of here. Maybe a big city. Live life away from my family. Go to college. Make something of myself, Never come back here again”  
“Oh, Okay.” She says sadly.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing really.” But when she notices the look in my eye she sighs but continues. “I just thought that maybe we would always be together but you’re just gonna leave.”  
I was a little shocked at the statement because she never shared her feelings. “Toni, you know i would never just leave you. You’re my closest friend like family. I just feel suffocated in one place for so long. I mean you can always come with me.”  
“I would love to but you know i can’t just leave Martha. We can’t survive without each other.”  
“She can always come too.”  
Toni smiles a big smile that confirmed that i was in love with her. And right now it felt as if we were the only people in the world. Staring into each others eyes, subconciously moving of faces closer to the others our lips only centimeters apart. At the last second Toni pulled away panicked.  
“I have to go. Martha wanted me to come over tonight. See you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, Of course.”  
Although i was disappointed i understood Toni apprehension. After that night i knew that i was fully in love with my best friend and she would always be the only one i would feel this way about.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Fatin sitting down next to me.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” I say but the tears forming in my eyes said otherwise and Fatin could tell.

“Mhm. Why don’t you tell me the truth? What’s wrong?”

“Me and Toni are kind of rocky. It’s like i can feel her slipping away and i can’t do anything about it.” The tears are slowly dripping down my face. I quickly wipe my face to had my tears from Fatin who was intensely listening to me.

“Look, I don’t know shit about love but maybe you should talk to her. Tell you how you feel. Clear the air. Tell her that you aren’t actually in love with me.”

“Right.” I laugh. “Although i may not be in love with you, You have become one of my favorite people on this island. I didn’t expect to find friends in this place but i’m pretty glad that i did.”

She smiles and then pulls be into a hug. When she breaks away we can see Toni walking towards us. 

“Good luck.” Fatin says before walking away. Toni takes her place next to me and we sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. 

“Remember that night in the back of your truck. When we almost kissed.”

She smiles slightly at the memory. “I do.”

“Since that night i have been so in love with you and i knew that i would never feel this way about anyone else including Fatin. We’re close but only friends.”

“I know. It was stupid to think that. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry. About what i said about Regan. It was wrong.”

It goes silent again and i start to lean my head onto her shoulder.

“I have a question.” She speaks up. And takes my nod as confirmation to ask. “Do you see a future with me?”

“Of course i do. Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t know i guess i can just be too much sometimes.”

“I don’t think that’s true. But i 100% want to be with you for a very long time.”

We look at each other and smile. 

“I love you.” Toni says with a softness in her eyes that i missed.

“I love you.” 

After that we headed back to the other girls and everything felt right. We couldn’t wait to get to our lives together outside of the island. After everything we’ve been through be now both know what it feels like to be loved at last.


	12. In This Together Part Three (Leah Rilke x Reader)

A while had while i was in the woods by myself. I had been crying almost the entire time not wanting to go back and face Leah after the events of the day. Being in the woods all by myself throughout the night probably wasn’t the best idea but it seemed more appealing than interacting with the girl who hurt me. I mean i had just stopped crying so why go and start up again. I had just come to terms with not going back to camp when a familiar voice spoke up from in front of me.

“I knew i’d find you out here.” The voice belonged to Fatin who came and sat next to me and gave me a sad smile. “You okay?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“Right.” It went silent for a few moments.

“i’ve never been in love before Leah. It’s a great first relationship, right?”

“So, what’s your plan with her?”

“I don’t know. I want to be with her but I don’t want to get hurt. I mean I can feel her slipping away from me but I don’t know how to deal with it.” Seeing as i was upset at the thought of losing Leah, Fatin tried to reassure me.

“If it makes you feel any better, I saw the way she looked a you, around school, even before the whole Jeff situation. So for whatever that counts, She’s not faking any of her feelings.” After that Fatin stood up holding out her hand for me to grab “Let’s get out of here before it get’s dark. And before you say no i’m not leaving you out here by yourself at night.” I begrudgingly took her hand as she pulled me up and gave me a smile. We walked in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company, finding close friends in the other rather quickly. We had finally got back to the campsite, Leah’s eyes were red from the crying she had done while me and Fatin were gone. Since it was getting dark outside everyone gathered inside the shelter I was sitting near the front right across from Leah who was still arguing with Fatin about every little thing. Fatin was getting quickly irritated by Leah criticizing her every move, as was I.

“You know what? I’m out of here.” Fatin says as she leaves the shelter walking off to collect her thoughts. I wanted to go after her since she had been there to talk for me but i decided against it so that she could be alone. A while had passed by and Fatin was still gone, Everyone was asleep except for me. I could myself getting worried about my friend that is until she walked up sitting on her suitcase eyeing the leftover drinks. 

“You know, You can take mine. I don’t need it.” I say after a moment which seemingly scared the girl.

“Jesus! A warning would be nice.” She said in surprise with a playful glare in her eye taking the drink i offered her in the process. After a few seconds she spoke up again, “Are you up for a walk?” The sun had began to shine over the beach so i didn’t see a problem with it. We got up and began walking through the woods, Fatin seemed to be looking for something in an attempt to show everyone that she isn’t a stuck up and lazy rich girl. 

“Hey Fatin.”

“Hm?”

“Just so you know, I don’t think of you of some sex obsessed princess like everyone else. Even back at home, I could tell that you were much deeper than what you put on.” Fatin gives me a genuine smile showing that she appreciated the sentiment.

“Thanks. I mean i do give off a certain vibe but people make assumptions and i can’t do anything about it.”

“You know at school i would go to your orchestra stuff. You’re really good.”

“Why were you there?”

“I like the music. It’s calming to me.”

“Ah, Well thank you. I mean my mom practically forced me into since she wants me to be successful. It sucks but at least I’m guaranteed to go to juliard.”

“Wow, Julliard, That’s impressive.”

“Well doing something for years can get you places.” After this the conversation died out until Fatin started speaking again. “I hate to bring down the mood but what are your plans about Leah?”

“I have no clue.” I answer honestly.

“My advice, Just talk to her. I don’t think she has it in her to just lie about how she feels about you. She can be crazy sometimes but she not evil or anything.”

Just as i was about to speak Fatin makes a noise of achievement as i realize we had found a waterfall in the middle of the island which made Fatin’s idea of marking our way here make more sense. After the past days i’ve come to think of Fatin as my best friend on this island, We understood each other on a different level than anyone else, The only other one coming close was Toni who i shared a sexuality with but she didn’t get how i thought like Fatin did. It’s almost as if we were meant to be best friends in some way like platonic soulmates. 

The group of girls who had formed a search party had caught up to us and the annoyance was radiating off of them when they saw that we were fine and just chose not to head back to camp worrying the group for no real reason. After they had complained about what they had been through to try and find us and the mental distress it caused for everyone, especially Leah who was practically still in tears we had led them to our discovery which caused them to finally find joy in the situation. All but me and Fatin rushed into the water while we sat on the rocks looking at the other in pride and just happy to see that the girls were all smiling and seemingly stress free for the time being.

“She’s looking at you.” Fatin nudges me looking towards Leah who was sure enough looking at me but averted her eyes as soon as i turned to her direction. I sighed knowing that i had to take care of the situation soon before i lose her forever. After a moment of silence Fatin coughs awkwardly to get my attention and says “Thank you, For being there when everyone else thought i was a shitty person. It means a lot.” She smiles getting embarassed at her attempt to be sentimental. I smile back.

“Oh Fatin are you going soft on me?” I say teasingly. Fatin roles her eye in response. My expression gets more serious. “I have to admit though. You’re surprisingly the most tolerable person on this stupid island.” She smiles at that, which made me realize that i had found the friend or sister that i needed in Fatin. She was smarter and deeper than anyone realized and out of everyone was probably the one here without anyone to comfort her at all. “Can i try something?” I ask her and she nods slightly. I take the chance and give her a tight hug knowing that she probably needed it as much as i did. The look in her eyes told me that she needed some sort of grounding with the rest of the group against her in some way and i gave her just what she needed, A friend.

After a little while everyone left the waterfall and we walked to the camp together making small talk together except for Leah who seemed to be in her own world which happened a lot even when we weren’t stuck on an island. When we got back it was almost dark so we all took the time to sit and relax before everyone passed out. Next thing i knew it was morning and another day that we had to fight for our survival. I was on scavenging duty for fire wood and so i took the chance to try and talk to Leah so i walked up to her when i saw that she was alone.

“Hey, Leah.” I said getting her attention. “Wanna take a walk? Look for firewood with me?”

She looked surprised at me suddenly wanting to interact with her seeing as we haven’t spoken in over 24 hours. “Uh, Yeah, sure.” She got up and started following me into the woods. I look over my shoulder and Fatin giving me a look of encouragement to which i gave a smile. Me and the girl i loved walked into the woods on a journey not only physical.


	13. The Breakfast Club Part One (Toni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wilds AU. Mostly all the characters with the reader as friends but a focus on romance between Reader and Fatin. It’ll be about 9 parts.
> 
> This part is about Toni

It was Saturday at 6 in the morning and I was at school of all places. I had gotten detention for a situation to embarrassing to explain. I am completely dreading stepping into the school, filled with anxiety that is eating me up but I still walk in heading into the library when I walk in I see 8 other girls sitting down. I recognize each of them, being somewhat friends with them all. But I take specific notice of Toni, the basketball star, team captain but also known for her anger issues which is just a protective mechanism because deep down she has a lot of care for others.

Flashback  
As I’m walking through the halls of my high school. Just people watching keeping to myself. I notice the basketball captain surprisingly sitting by herself. She looks sad but I go against my judgment to sit by her and just walk away to my next class. I didn’t think about her again until I was driving home and saw the girl walking by herself so I of course pulled up next to her which made her stop as I rolled down my window.

“Toni,right?” I ask to make sure.

“Yeah” She answered hesitantly.

“Need a ride?”

“Uh sure.”

And she got into the passenger seat. We drove in silence for a while until I asked her a question.

“Hey Toni, I wanna ask something and I want you to be honest.” She just nodded her head so I continued. “Do you actually have a place to go?” She sighed before deciding to answer with the truth.

“Not really, I mean I sleep in the back of a truck in a field but that’s it.”

“Yeah that’s not happening. You can come to my place.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“My parents are gone practically 24/7 so it’s all good. You’ll stay with me.” Toni decided not to protest and just went home with me being silently grateful to have somewhere warm to sleep.

After 20 minutes of driving in almost complete silence we had arrived at my home, Toni’s eyes had lit up at surprise because of my house. My parents were pretty rich and decided a huge house was the answer to their problems.

“Woah, you must be loaded.” Toni says almost jokingly.

“Yeah, well only my parents have access to money and they only spend it on themselves. But technically yes I am. Let’s head inside.” I led her into my house and to a guest bedroom. “This is the guest bedroom. You can sleep in here. Everything in the house is free game so make yourself at home.” I tell her with a smile.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” She replied trying to hide her awkwardness.

The night went on and Toni was almost purposefully ignoring me and staying in the room. I didn’t think anything of it until I walked by and her the sounds of crying coming from the door.

“Toni.” I knocked. “Are you okay?” She didn’t answer but I came in the room anyways. I say on the edge of the bed careful not to touch her just in case she needed space. “Wanna talk about it?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” “Try me.” Again I was met with silence. “Tell me your story.” I say closer to her against the headboard of the bed.

“Okay, My dad was never around and he just left. And my mom is in and out of rehab. Not to mention that everyone hates me because I like girls.”

“You know I think I can understand.”

“Really? In your huge house? With parents?”

“My parents are only here maybe a total of 48 hours a week. Sometimes less. And when they are here my dad is always drunk and angry looking for something to get on me about. And my mom just ignores me and pretends I don’t exist. Plus i like girls as well so.” Toni looks at me and now with a better understanding of each other. We find comfort the talk and end up talking about every random thing in our lives. From girls to our interests to our deepest fears. After our time together Toni had managed to get less angry about things that was until somebody insulted her best friend Martha in the hallway which she didn’t take lightly. She ended up pushing the person and kicking over a trash can next to them. In reality that was just a slight reaction from Toni everyone knows that she can go way past that amount of anger but even then the principal threatened her with suspension.

“Mr.Smith, don’t you think suspension is a little extreme. Shouldn’t detention be the first step?” I say stepping in to try and protect Toni.

“Well, I supposed you are correct. Ms.Shalifoe you’re lucky that I trust you’re friend here enough to trust her judgment. Anyone else and I wouldn’t be so keen. As it’s your first official offense, detention on Saturday at 7AM.” And with that the principle walks away.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Toni tried.

“No it’s fine. Gotta stick up for each other right?” We went back to my place and just enjoyed each other’s company.

End of flashback  
And that’s how she ended up here in the library on a Saturday morning. I thought she didn’t notice me until she said something.

“Didn’t expect to see you here. Miss me already?”

“Definitely.” I smile and sit down. Taking a look around the room. My eyes landed on a blue eyed girl who had her eyes glued to a book, intently reading it and the notes left written on the side of the pages.

Leah Rilke. Known as the “Crazy girl.”


	14. Wish You Were Sober Part Four (Fatin Jadmani x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some events may occur at different times than what happened in the show just because of the story i have in my head. I also wrote most of it at 1AM so it might not make total sense and spelling errors are expected. Enjoy. (Also please request things. Thank youuuu.)

The night went by with barely any sleep but waking up in the arms of Fatin almost made up for it. All the girls had been awake by now and Dot was pestering everyone to get up and do something productive so that we don’t die. Almost everyone did except for Fatin who was being her usual self. The group had quickly become annoyed at Fatin doing nothing. She ended up walking away from the rest of the girls and off to the other side of the beach. The entire group decided this was their time to start making fun of her starting with Nora had begun an impression. Everyone else followed her and just made jokes and if they didn’t they were laughing at the others. I found myself becoming increasingly annoyed and mad at the group for the things they were saying and assuming about the girl i loved.

“Can you guys just stop?” Everyone looked at me in surprise since i had been very quiet the entire time we’ve been here. 

“We’re just joking around.” Nora says quietly.

“It’s not a joke unless it’s funny. You know, you guys talk a lot of shit about sticking together and girls sticking up for girls but then you go and you pull this? What? Because Fatin’s a girl who knows what she wants and likes to have sex every once in a while? I can almost guarantee that she is more selfless and loyal than any of you. And smarter than at least half of you. You know, she’s guaranteed to get into julliard the best performing arts school in the country and y’all are acting like she never worked hard for anything.” 

By now the girls were more guilty than shocked because they knew i had a point. I saw that they felt bad but i still continued.

“Yeah she may not be doing labor but i don’t blame her. Can’t you just appreciate what she’s given you? I mean who’s clothes are keeping you from freezing to death at night, huh?”

They just stay silent in an awkward silence but i was waiting for some kind of apology but was met with nothing so i just shook my head and walked into the woods.

“You guys are pathetic.” I say before walking away. 

Before i could get too far i came across Fatin who had a smirk on her face and had heard everything that had just went on.

“That was hot. You sticking up for me.” She said while pulling me towards her by my shirt and putting her arms around my neck. Looking into hers eyes you could see love in them but there was also a playful glint in them which i quickly caught on to.

“If you think that i’m gonna have sex with you in the woods than you’re wrong.”

She feigns hurt and puts her hang on her chest.

“I never said that.”

“You’re eyes say differently.” I say walking away into the woods. Fatin catches up to me and laces her fingers in between mine. 

“As much as i appreciated it, you didn’t have to go off on them for me. People will say what they say and i have know control over it.”

“It’s not okay. They assume things based on appearances. They don’t even know you.”

“Well a week earlier and you probably would’ve been saying the same thing.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I step in front of her and let go of her hand.

“Nothing. Just-” She sighs. “You’ve said you’re fair share of hurtful things is all.”

“That was completely different situation Fatin.” 

“Look, I’m not trying to argue. I appreciate you sticking up for me truly. Just maybe tone down the aggressiveness. No need to fight for me.” She then walked back towards the other group. I end up following her. When we got back the girls were quiet and looking at me with wary eyes until Shelby proposes that we play a game. Never have i ever. It was going well untill Martha asks her question.

“Never have i ever fallen in love.”

Everyone except Rachel, Martha and Fatin takes a sip of their alcohol. Which shocked me seeing as Fatin had just confessed her love for me not too long ago. She looked at me as i was drinking and saw the hurt in my eyes but quickly looked down at the ground.

“As a follow up question, Never have i ever said I love you and not meant it.”

Unsurprisingly Fatin took a drink which left me wondering if it was about me one of her many other flings from the past.The game went by and i was increasingly overthinking everything as always.We all seperated to try and get some sleep for the night. I chose to stay up and stare at the ocean. Apparently i wasn’t the only one, Leah had taken a seat next to me in the sand. We used to be best friends until the incident with Jeff. We hadn’t spoken until we go onto the island.

“Are you okay? You seemed off all night.” She asked apprehensively, I’m guessing from the incident earlier.

“No, but i’ll get there.”

“If you wanna talk i’m here. I’m always up for spilling about feelings.”

I look at her and found myself trusting her. 

“Fatin.... We’ve had this friends with benefits thing going on for about a year and when the plane crashed she told me that she loved me. But then tonight she drank when the question was about lying about being in love with someone.”

“Fatin likes girls?” Leah looks surprised but when she sees my face she backtracks. “Sorry that’s not what this is about. I don’t really know much about love but maybe talk to her. Fatin seems pretty reasonable.”

I laugh humorlessly ,“Yeah, You must not know her very much. But that’s enough about me. What’s up with you? You haven’t seen very happy lately.”

“Got my heart broken. Lost all my friends. That’s about it.”

“I can relate to that partly. How about this? I’ll be your friend as long as you don’t talk about that stupid book.”

Leah smiles, “I think i can do that.” There was a pause. “You should get some rest.” She gets up and goes to lay down. I still stay up through the night looking out at the ocean and the stars and listening to the sounds of nature behind me. After a while i thought back a year to the first time I had met Fatin at a party.

*Flashback*

I am sitting on some strangers couch drinking from a cup that was handed to me and filled with what i presumed was some cheap vodka and smoking weed that tasted like it costed 5 dollars but any high is something. I was sitting all alone until a gorgeous brunette girl sat down next to me. 

“What are you doing all alone?” She asks. The girl sees i’m not wanting to talk with strangers so she introduces herself. “Oh i’m Fatin by the way.” She gave me the most beautiful smile i’ve ever seen and i felt myself develop a small crush on the girl.

“Y/n.” I answer.

“Are you here with anyone? Boyfriend?” Fatin continues the conversation.

“No. I’m single and i don’t swing that way if you know what i mean.”

“Ah i see.” She smirks and i can see the flirtatious thoughts swirl in her mind. “How come i’ve never seen you around school?”

“Different crowds. Social statuses.”

“Hm,” She pauses to think and her eyes light up. “What do you say we get out of here and go to my house? Have some fun?” She raises her eyebrows.

I quickly understood what she was hinting at and agreed to the adventure. I didn’t have much to lose. The next morning i woke up in Fatin’s house with her telling me that i had to leave before her parents woke up which i did. On Monday i went to school and was only semi-surprised when she practically ignored my existence and against my better judgment i went up to her when she was alone. 

“Uh, Fatin.”

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes a little. 

“What do you what?” She asks with a slightly bitter tone.

“Can we talk about Saturday? What happened?”

“What happened was I got drunk and wanted to have fun. It was a one time thing. And with my one night stands i usually don’t speak to them after so let’s keep it that way.”

She walked away before i could say something. I would’ve believe her words had we not have hooked up countless times after that. I fell into her trap and couldn’t escape it.

*End of flashback*

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Nora walking up to me. Apparently the sun was starting to come up.

“Are you okay?” The girl says awkwardly.

I had then noticed that there were tears running down my face which i quickly wiped away. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I say not knowing if i was trying to convince Nora or myself.

“Are you sure? You’re crying.”

“I’m good. Really. Thank you though.”

She just smiled and walked away but she was followed by Fatin who sat down next to me and looked at my face but i didn’t have it in me to look back. 

“You’re not actually good are you? I mean you won’t even look at me.” I didn’t answer. “Did i do something wrong?” She asks with a hint of worry. I just shook my head and closed my eyes to prevent the tears from leaving my eyes again but i was unsuccessful. Fatin reacted by pulling me into a hug but i shrugged her off and started walking down the beach, confusing the other girls as well. Leah had walked after me. 

“Fatin really got to you, huh?”

“It’s not just Fatin. Remember when i took a break from school for a month in our freshman year?” Leah just nodded. “Well i was in a “Institution” apparently my depression is severe.”

“Does Fatin know?”

I shook my head. Leah had known about my mental health and how bad it had gotten but not about the hospitals or anything. 

“Is it bad again?” 

“Yeah.” Leah then came in for a hug which i gratefully accepted. We headed back to the group who was cautiously watching me. I sat down in the sand between Leah and Toni, who had an annoyed look on her face as usual. We all sat there and talked about our situation after a while everyone had broken off into seperate conversations. Fatin walked up to me.

“Can we talk?”


	15. Babysitter (Fatin Jadmani x Reader)

It was a Friday night and I had gotten a babysitting job from the rich family of Fatin Jadmani, the popular girl of my school. I had never really spoken to her but I had always found her beautiful as well as talented from a musical stand point. I respected her. Apparently her parents took their chance for a day night and when Fatin refused to watch her brother they turned to me to come and watch them for the night saying they were gonna get a hotel and spend the night. I didn’t exactly have staying the night in a mansion on my list of things to do but I’m not complaining about the situation. A lot of time had passed with cartoons, swimming and many other activities that the little boy had dragged me into. It was incredibly boring and exhausting at the same time. The boy had went to sleep fairly early though leaving me alone until the middle of the night when Fatin had decided to come home from some party that was being thrown by the football team to hook up with whatever girls were drunk enough. She came in quietly so I had decided not to say anything to her which caused her to jump at my presence on the couch in her living room.

“Shit!” She exclaimed and then sighed, rolling her eyes. “Jeez. You’re still here?”

“Well your parents won’t be home until tomorrow and I’m guessing they didn’t trust you’d be home all night.”

“I’ve seen you around school.” She says as she sat next to me on the couch.

It took everything in me not to stare at her in the revealing outfit she had been wearing but it became increasingly hard when she turned her body towards me to start a conversation, placing her elbow on the couch and resting her head in her hand. I snapped out of my thoughts when she continued her sentence.

“You’re always alone. Why is that?” I could tell she was genuinely curious as to why I didn’t have friends which I didn’t know if should take as a compliment.

“I don’t know. No one really wants to hang out with me. I mean I’m kind of an outcast.” I laugh slightly to ease my awkwardness but it wasn’t working.

“Hm.” She looks me up and down. “Do I make you nervous?” She questioned. Not intending to make me flustered but she just had a certain effect on me.

“Uh, No. I mean I just don’t really talk to new people, so.” I answer so she’d stop questioning me.

“My brother likes you. I can tell.”

“How do?”

“With every other babysitter he would torture them basically. Not listening,making a mess. Staying up all night just to get under their skin. Seeing as it’s practically spotless and he’s asleep I’d say he think you’re okay.” She gives me a smile which is the opposite of what I see at school. Showing a softer side of her in her house.

“Well I’m glad. He’s not too bad either.”

It goes silent for a little bit. I had found myself glancing at the girl beside me just to admire how she looked. She smirked before talking again.

“Want a drink? We’ve got a bunch of expensive alcohol and my parents won’t even know it’s gone.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk to do who knows what.” I say gaining the tiniest bit of confidence.

“Well I know for a fact that if I wanted to sleep with you then I wouldn’t need to get you drunk for that at all.” She says knowingly. This made me increasingly more flustered, I felt my cheeks heat up with a dark blush. She just laughed at the effect she had on me before getting up and grabbing two glasses of what I presumed was an expensive Vodka. She handed me a glass. I muttered a small thank you.

“Why have we never spoken before?” She questions.

“For starters, You and your crowd aren’t really my people. Not to mention that you live in a place like this and I live in a tiny house in the suburbs. You’re a talented musician. You also look like that so.” I shrug. “And I’m just me.”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you’re way more than you’re putting on.”

“Not really. This is it.” I feel the alcohol hitting my system.

“What’s your biggest fear?” Fatin asks me. To try and dig a little deeper into my personality.

“Do you want the deep answer or?”

“Both.”

“Well, I am terrified of clowns so probably that.” This answer earns a small giggle from Fatin which was music to my ears. “As for the deep answer, Dying alone. Not amounting to anything with someone I love.”

“What? You don’t have any romantic interests?”

I laugh. As if she was just joking. She frowned at my laugh but let me speak.

“Who would want to be with me? I don’t really have good qualities.”

“I’m sure you have plenty of great qualities.” She pauses. “You really need to stop getting down on yourself.”

“Well I’ve never been on a date or kissed. I’m 17 so I’ve kinda lost hope. I mean I’ve kinda figured I’m just not deserving of that kind of thing I guess. Why do you even care? On Monday you won’t even look in my direction.”

“That’s not true. I’m sure you deserve everything.” I look into her eyes and she genuinely means what she says. But I shake my head in disagreement which makes her sigh. “Let me prove it to you. Tomorrow when my parents get back, I’m taking you on a date. And don’t even think about saying no because I’ve seen the way you look at me. Not even just tonight but at school too. And by the way , I’ve definitely been looking in your direction. A lot actually.”

I smile at her words. But I don’t respond because to be honest I was kind of speechless at the fact that the most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen is asking me out on a date. She then speaks again, seeming a little nervous now. “Can I kiss you?” She asks looking directly into my eyes. I wanted to look away but her eyes were so captivating that I couldn’t.

After a few seconds I just nodded which she took as a yes. She leaned in and connected her lips with mine. Something about it just felt right as if it was fate or something. She was the first to pull away but still staring into my eyes. There was a shine in them. By now it’s 1 AM and we have been enjoying each other’s company, talking about random things in our lives but it was interrupted by Fatin’s parents walking through the door, surprising the both of us.

“What are you doing home?” Fatin asks them.

“We decided to just come home. The hotel sucked so. But y/n you’re welcome to stay here if you don’t want to leave this late.” Her moms says while looking at me. I nod and with that her parents headed up the stairs to their room.

We spent the rest of the night talking and ended up falling asleep on the couch with Fatin’s head on my shoulder. Everything felt peaceful.


	16. The Breakfast Club Part Two (Leah)

As i looked over to Leah and the book she was reading i quickly recognized the book and the man in the picture on the back. Jefferey. A 36 year old man the had taken advantage of the girl a few weeks back. The book had made me think back to the first time we had talked.

Flashback  
I was walking through the halls of the school about to go home when i see Leah Rilke sitting by herself with tears in her eyes staring out into the open. We hadn’t know each other much only saying hi every once in a while or a science project sometimes but I had heard about her heartbreak and felt bad for the girl so i decided to go up to her.

“You know, Crying in the middle of the school isn’t an ideal way to start a weekend.” I say giving her a sad smile in the process but not saying anything. “Are you okay?” I ask with sincerity.

“I’ll be fine.” She says with chuckle not really believing her own words. I didn’t push it any further.

“Got any plans for the night?”

“Nope. Probably just gonna read.”

“Well i am going to the park after i leave here. Take a walk, Get food. I was gonna go alone but you can come if you want. You can even bring your book. Don’t even have to talk to me.”

“If i don’t talk to you then what’s point?”

“I mean you can never go wrong with a little company. Plus from what i’m gathering you don’t have anything better to do soooo Why don’t we head to my car and get out of here.”

Leah agreed with a smile and started walking with me to the parking lot in silence. The car ride was silent as well except for the music playing in the background that Leah had been playing from her phone. She had a surprisingly amazing taste in music. The time had passed quickly though, We had arrived at a huge park with very little people around. We walked in silence for a while until we got to a little food truck. We ordered some food and she tried pulling out some money from her pocket but I automatically stopped her.

“I got it.” I smiled. She just nodded her head with a smile. We sat down with our food, eating for a little bit. Leah spoke up after a little while.

“So, Why did you invite me here?”

“You looked like you needed a friend or a distraction at the very least. Someone to keep you company. If you want to talk about anything I’m here.” I try and encourage her to talk to me about why she’s feeling down and I guess it worked because she opened up to me.

“I had my heartbroken. His name is Jeff. I thought he loved me. It was stupid. To be so pathetic. God, I can’t believe I put myself in that situation.”

“Well first off, It wasn’t your fault. He was completely in control. Second, He was probably head over heels for you. Why wouldn’t he be?” I say to try and cheer her up. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. But she smiled anyways. We continued our night just talking about anything and everything. But this was before she found out about the real reason Jeff broke up with her, someone had sent him her birth certificate revealing her true age to the man. One day I was minding my business with a book that Leah had recommended to me when the girl had came up to me with a slightly angered tone.

“You did it, didn’t you?”

“Leah, what are you talking about?”

“Jeff. My birth certificate. You sent it to him, right?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know but you need to call him and tell him what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, right.”

I was going to continue the argument but decided to just go along with it. Not having the patience to deal with her and her frenzied state. But I couldn’t say anything before the principle walked up to us and turned towards Leah to say something.

“Leah, you are causing a disruption in the middle of school. We don’t put up with this kind of yelling in the hallways. Detention. Saturday. 7AM.” He demanded before walking away. That didn’t stop her from looking back at me and glaring almost harder than before.

“Fine, blame me. If that makes you feel better. All I want if for you to be happy. I hope someday you find peace. Goodbye Leah.”

End of flashback  
And that’s how we got here in detention. When I looked back the girl she was turned towards me.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” She told me. And I believed her.

“Don’t worry about it.” I give her a small smile before looking around the room again. My eyes land on a shy girl with curly hair.

Nora Reid. Aka the nerd.


	17. Surfer (Leah Rilke x Reader)

I was walking around school when i saw my friend and longtime crush Leah Rilke. The most beautiful girl with the most gorgeous eyes i’ve ever seen. Before i walked up to her i had to build up the courage to actually ask her out on a date since i’ve never done this before. After a few seconds I started walking towards here, she looks up and gives me bright smile that makes my heart flutter. I can’t help but smile back.

“Hi.” She says still smiling.

“Hey.” I Pause awkwardly for a few seconds. “I had a question for you.”

“Okay...” I could tell she felt a little uneasy at the thought.

“On Saturday I’m going surfing and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. Maybe get lunch after or something.” I take a deep breath and cringe at my awkwardness. Leah can’t help but smile.

“Like a date?” She asks.

“Um, well I mean if you want it to be but it’s okay if not.” I stuttered out. Leah laughed at my sudden nervousness which isn’t like me. Usually I’m confident and calm but not with her.

“Hey, it’s okay. I would love to come.”

“Great. Pick you up at 12 pm?”

She nods her head with a breathtaking smile. I was gonna speak again but my best friend, Fatin, yells out to me.

“Hey, y/n, quit making out with your girlfriend and get your ass over here. I want to get home and you’re my ride.”

“Can you give me a second, please?” I ask her with a smile.

“If I must.” She rolls her eyes and takes out her phone while I turn back to Leah.

“Uh, Bye. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She nodded back at me and I walked away towards Fatin who was glaring at me for making her wait. I spent the next few hours nervously waiting to get tired so the day will end and I can finally take the girl of my dreams on a date. It seemed like the night went on forever but eventually I drifted off to sleep. I woke up at 9 AM anxiously checking my phone every couple seconds for the time or a text from Leah. Around 10 o clock I ended up reading a book that Leah had given me when my phone buzzed beside me.

Leah  
Hey, I’m ready now if you want to get going.  
Y/n  
Of course. I’m on my way.  
I headed to my car. My nerves slowly building as i make my way to Leah’s house. It only took me about 15 minutes to get to her house. I headed up the driveway and knocked on her door. But Leah didn’t answer, her mom did.

“Oh, Hey Mrs.Rilke.”

“Hey, Y/n. Come on in. Leah had to grab something from upstairs real quick but she’ll be down in a second.”

I went inside and sat down. Passing the couple minutes by engaging in an awkward conversation with her mom. Finally Leah walked down the stairs in shorts and a button up that wasn’t buttoned up all the way. I couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful girl in front of me until Leah started speaking.

“Uh, We should get going.”

“Right, Well i’ll see you two later. Have a good time.” Mrs.Rilke said to us while we walked out the door. We got into the car and my hands were shaking and my breathing was kind of quick which Leah seemed to notice.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh, Yeah. I just, To be honest i’ve never been on a date before. Just nervous.”

“Really? That’s hard to believe.” She replies with a smile that could kill.

“Not exactly. Besides it’s not really that big of deal I only had my eyes on one person for the past few years.” I nervously chuckle to which Leah smiles knowingly. It then stayed silent until we arrived at the beach. The both of us put on a surf suit over our bathing suits. I couldn’t help but stare at the way it clung to her skin and admiring how beautiful she was. Again Leah noticed this so when i looked back at her face she had a smirk on her face. We headed out to the water, This particular day the beach was nearly empty so it was perfect for a date. We started surfing, well at least i did, Leah on the other hand kept wiping out so i went to her to make sure she was okay.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I have a confession to make.” She said while avoiding eye contact. “I don’t actually know how to surf.”

I laugh at this.

“Then why did you agree to come?”

“I wanted to see you.” And for the first time of the day she looked shy and almost nervous.

“We could’ve done something else.”

“But you wanted to do this.”

“Well, Why don’t i teach you?”

“I’d like that.”

Leah laid on the board and started paddling and when she tried standing but Immediately fell off. So i swam over to her and helped her out of the water and back onto the board. I held on to the front and looked at her in her eyes. Even out breath, exhausted and messy hair she managed to be the most gorgeous human i’ve ever seen, Without thinking i leaned in and kissed her but pulled away pretty quickly.

“I’m sorry.” I said with slight panic but Leah only looked at me with adoration and the sparkle in her eyes that i fell in love with. She shook her head with a smile.

“Don’t be sorry.” And she kissed me again. But of course we had to continue our surfing lesson which went nowhere. I had lost hope for the girl fairly quickly but the day still ended up being one of the best i’ve ever had.


	18. The Breakfast Club Part Three (Nora)

Nora Reid was a shy girl who was almost always reading a book or writing in a journal. She turned and looked at me with a small smile. Her awkward smile reminded me of the first time we had met.

Flashback

Today was a day of presentations for information we researched yesterday. All but one of the students had gone. Except for a quiet girl who always sat in the back.

“Nora. You’re up.” The teacher told her.

The girl just froze in what seemed like fear. Not being able to speak or move just staring and looking around at the students surrounding her. Her breathing had noticeably quickened and her hands were slightly shaking. She just looked at the floor. With this the teacher walked to her desk almost demanding that she get up and present. This particular teacher wasn’t well liked and was super strict. So this situation wasn’t the best.

“Well if you’re not gonna present than you can come to detention on Saturday.”

After the teacher said this she moved on to the next project. To be quite honest, I felt bad for Nora. We never really talked but I knew how she felt.

“Now, On Friday you and your partner will present a PowerPoint on a topic of your choice from something we’ve learned this semester. Consider this a review for your exam in a few weeks. So the groups are….”

The teacher named the pairs until she got to my name.

“y/n you will be working with… Nora.”

After this the bell rang and it was time for lunch. As I walked through the courtyard I saw Nora sitting by herself at a table far away from everyone else. I decided to go up to her using our project as an excuse.

“Hey.” I say to get her attention. She looked up in slight shock.

“Uh, Hi.” She replied, diverting her eyes to anywhere but my face. I sat down across from her.

“Um, We’re partners on the science project. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to meet at the library after school to work on it.”

“Uh, Yeah. That works.” She was awkwardly fiddling with her hands before speaking again. “I’m sorry. I have to go. My sister is waiting for me.” She grabbed her bag and walked away before I could say goodbye. The day went by quickly and before I knew it I was walking towards the library. When I entered I automatically saw Nora sitting at a computer near the back, away from everyone else of course. I sat next to her and she gave me a small smile as a greeting.

“So I was thinking we could split the work. Each of us do every other slide.” She finally said.

“Yeah, that works.”

Without any other words we both started researching and writing. Until I finally broke the ice.

“I’m sorry about what happened in class. You don’t deserve detention for that.”

“Thank you but it’s my fault. I should’ve just did it.”

“No. I know how it feels. The anxiety. It’s crippling almost. Suffocating. All the time. We can’t control it no matter what we do. With us there is no “just doing it”. I guess what I’m saying is I understand and you don’t deserve to get punished for something you can’t help.”

“Thank you.” And for the first time she gave me a genuine smile. But we continued to work. A few days had passed until it was Friday. The day of our presentation. Since the library me and Nora have been okay friends so I met up with here before class.

“You okay?” I ask, seeing her anxious demeanor.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so but let’s do this I guess.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Just don’t think about it.” This didn’t seem to calm her at all. “Look, whenever I get anxious during a presentation I pick a spot on the wall in between the people and just look at it until it’s over.”

“Thanks. I’ll try it.” She gives a small smile and we start walking towards the science classroom. Coincidentally, we were the first group to go. Surprisingly, it went really well. Nora didn’t let the nerves get to her and neither did I. We ended up getting an A on our project. This gave Nora the tiniest confidence boost. Nora was all smiles until the teacher came up to us.

“Great presentation. But Nora you still have detention tomorrow.”

End of flashback

And now we were here. Sitting in the library on a Friday morning. I looked back over to Nora who was reading a book and simultaneously writing something. I was looking at her until I heard footsteps in front of me. I looked up at the girl who was coming in.

I recognized the girl as Dot Campbell. Or also known as the schools drug dealer.


	19. The Breakfast Club Part Four (Dot)

Dorothy Campbell. A loner like me but she stays good with the popular people because she deals them drugs. When she noticed me she gave me nod and a small smile before sitting down. Now i was thinking back to the other day when we met for the first time.

Flashback  
We’re in our History class before the bell rang at the very end of the day with Dot Campbell sat next to me. We weren’t exactly friends but we bonded over our love for survival television and made small talk every day to pass the boring time. So when Dot was getting in trouble for her drug dealing at the end of the period I decided to step in and help her out.

“Miss.Campbell. Are those drugs?” The teacher asked loudly.

“Uhhh.” Dot didn’t know how to respond.

“Um, they’re just some Tylenol. I have a killer migraine and Dot here was just helping me out. See.” I took the two pills and swallowed. A very bad decisions that I will definitely regret soon. The teacher decided to walk away while Dot stared at me with wide eyes.

“Dude that was oxy.” She said in a hushed voice.

“I’m aware of my mistakes.”

“You are not getting out of my sight until the high wears off.”

“Why?”

“Because i am not letting you die on account of drugs that I provided.”

Just as she said that the bell rang and she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car. I was starting to feel the high kicking in. Suddenly we were at Dot’s house. Which was empty. I hadn’t even realized, apparently i space out when high. Dot had began dragging me out of the car and into the house. When we got inside the house and setting me down on her couch. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back moments later with a water bottle.

“Drink this.” She demanded with a hard tone an annoyed look on her face.

I had learned by now that Dot has a harsh exterior. Not very welcoming to new people. Always alone.

“How long will this last?” I ask. Slightly slurring my words together.

“Well, Oxy lasts for about 4 hours so like 3 more hours maybe.”

“Ugh.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been an idiot and taken Oxy for no reason.”

“Hey, I saved your ass. You could’ve gone to federal prison or something.”

“I appreciate that but you’re still an idiot.”

After out few minutes of bickering, Dot decided to have a movie marathon to make the high go by quicker and distract me. We were watching our fourth movie when i started feeling somewhat normal. I decided against my better judgment and started a conversation with the girl.

“I heard about your Dad. I’m sorry about that.”

“Uh, Yeah thanks.”

“What was he like?” I realized this could be uncomfortable. “I mean i heard that it helps to share your memories of the people you’ve lost. Helps with the grieving process. She nodded as if she were thinking and then spoke up.

“Yeah. He was great. Funny. Caring. He’s the only person i had growing up.” She had started tearing up at the thought. “You know, I was the one who gave him the drugs that killed him. It was necessary and he needed to get away from the pain but i can’t help but feel guilty.” Dot took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the tears welling in her eyes but was unsuccessful. I instinctively put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. We stayed like this for a few minutes until she started talking again.

“I’m sorry. God, This is so embarassing. We barely know each other and i’m sitting here crying on your shoulder.” She laughs slightly and wipes her eyes.

“If it helps any, Sometimes crying it out is the only way to cope. Besides, you should never apologize for being vulnerable. It’s what makes us human.”

She just gave me a smile and we sat in a comfortable silence. 

“I should get going. My parents will freak if i’m home too late.” I say standing up.

“Okay. Well i’ll give you a ride.”

“Great.”

We headed to my house with Dot’s 80′s-90′s rock playlist playing at full blast both of us singing along to almost every song together. When we arrive at my place I head out of the car but before i could Dot said something.

“Hey, uh, Thanks for earlier. For saving my ass and for talking to me.”

“Anytime. See you around.” And with that i went into my house. 

End of flashback  
I didn’t talk to her until now. At detention when she sat across from me and leaned in for a conversation.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi. Why are you here?”

“Ah i got caught with some weed. But i pulled the dead dad card so i only got detention.”

“At least you’re making the best of it.”

Dot smiles before putting her headphones back in and going onto her phone. When i look up at the entrance i see a blonde girl walking in with her signature smile. 

Shelby Goodkind. AKA the devote christian girl.


	20. Nightmares (Leah Rilke x Reader)

It was a darker night than usual on the island. Everyone was tense today. The reality of our situation hitting us all at once. My girlfriend Leah was laying beside me asleep. She’s the only thing keeping me sane on this island. Although she hadn’t had much luck keeping her head straight. She had always been a bit obsessive and paranoid but the weight of being stranded in the middle of the ocean made things considerably worse. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Leah moving around in her sleep before jumping awake.

“Woah, Are you okay?” I ask the visibly shaken girl who looks at my face with tears in her eyes.

“Not really.”

Her breathing was quick and shaky. I put my arm around her to attempt to comfort her.

“What happened?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

She didn’t say anything and just shook her head before placing it in my lap. My hands imediately find their way into her hair, my fingers running through the slight knots gently. We sat their in silence for a few minutes before Leah spoke up in a shaky voice.

“What’s gonna happen to us after we get out of here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just-” She sighs. “I can’t help but think that maybe you won’t want to be with me after everything. Like when we’re around other people and you’ll find someone better or something.” She explained and i couldn’t help but feel sadness at this.

“Leah, I could never find someone better than you. I love you. And i’m not gonna leave you. Now or later.”

“Even though i’m crazy.”

“You’re not crazy. Everyone gets paranoid sometimes. Some more than others but it’s perfectly fine.”

“I’m sure you’re the only one who thinks so.”

“Don’t worry about what others think. It’s not important.”

I could tell that the gears in her head were turning and she was spiraling into a hole of thoughts. I leaned down and hugged her from her place on my lap. Whispering to her.

“Everything’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry about anything.”

I kissed her forehead before sitting back up finally receiving a smile from the girl below me. After a while she had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep in my lap while i played with her hair for majority of the night.


End file.
